kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Diendriver
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= The is a gun that is used by Daiki Kaito to transform into Kamen Rider Diend. It was created alongside Decade's Decadriver belt and Ride Booker by scientists of Dai-Shocker, which included Joji Yuki, but it was stolen from the evil organization by Kaito. When Diend returns in Kamen Rider Zi-O, he uses a cyan-colored upgraded version of the Diendriver called the . This version can summon the secondary Heisei Riders up to Build (up to Zi-O in DX toyline). Design The Diendriver is composed of the following (known) parts: * - The muzzles. It is semiautomatic, allowing the user to rapid fire. A 50-caliber energy bullet can be launched up to 300m, and can penetrate ceramics and carbon fiber. Because of an internal Klein bottle structure, it's energy is inexhaustible. * - A red unit located above the Booker Muzzle. It marks the target at the time of shooting and guides energy bullets to hit the target. If the target somehow escapes, the bullets' trajectories will change, allowing them to land on opponents. * - A silver cartridge-like section mounted on the underside. It is used to open and close the Diendriver to allow the loading of Rider Cards. When the Fore End is closed, sealed energy is released from the loaded Rider Card to either transform into Kamen Rider Diend or to summon other Riders. The Neo Diendriver is composed of the following parts: * - The muzzles. It is semiautomatic, allowing the user to rapid fire. A 50-caliber energy bullet can be launched up to 300m, and can penetrate ceramics and carbon fiber. Because of an internal Klein bottle structure, it's energy is inexhaustible. * - A red unit located above the Booker Muzzle. It marks the target at the time of shooting and guides energy bullets to hit the target. If the target somehow escapes, the bullets' trajectories will change, allowing them to land on opponents. During transformation, it shoots out multiple projections of Diend's suit before coming together to form a tangible materialised suit. * - A blue cartridge-like section mounted on the underside. It is used to open and close the Diendriver to allow the loading of Rider Cards. When the Fore End is closed, sealed energy is released from the loaded Rider Card to either transform into Kamen Rider Diend or to summon other Riders. The blue coating is composed of ultra-fine particles. * - The section where Rider Cards are inserted. The Ride Reader can read multiple cards at once, allowing Diend to summon multiple Riders. * - The main body. A built in secret stone, , is responsible for powering the Neo Diendriver and materialising Diend's suit. A machine within converts the two-dimensional energies sealed within a Rider Card into three-dimensional physical entities (such as armor and weapons). * - The trigger. When pulled, energy is released from within any loaded Rider Cards. Additionally, although bullets are usually released semi-automatically, they can be individually fired. * - The grip. It's durability is improved thanks to Divine Ore coating. Functionality The Diendriver has similar functions to the Decadriver belt, but also functions as a firearm. To use a Rider Card, Diend pulls on the Fore End to open the gun. Diend then places a Rider Card inside the gun, loads it, and fires it. Daiki usually fires the gun above him, sometimes in front of him to hit the opponent, in order to transform and activate other Rider Cards. He can also load multiple Rider Cards one right after another, causing all of them to activate at once when the trigger is pulled. The other crucial difference to the Decadriver is that while Diend uses his personal Kamen Ride Rider Card to transform, he uses the Kamen Ride Cards to summon copies of past Kamen Riders rather than Decade who transforms into them. When selected Riders summoned, they would first appear as three separate holograms consist of three different colors, red, blue and green that scrambles until they combine and solidified. Diend also has his own Attack Ride and Final Attack Ride cards which can be used in the Diendriver. As well as that, Diend also possesses Final Form Ride cards with which he can transform certain Kamen Riders, whether they are summoned by him or the real thing, this is performed by loading the card and firing directly at its associated Rider. Attack Rides Diend has several Attack Ride cards which he utilizes via the Diendriver. The following attacks are performed through the Diendriver itself. When Diend appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O, he uses upgraded versions of his AttackRide cards for use in the Neo Diendriver. * : Grants the Diendriver rapid fire capabilities. Unlike Decade's version, Diend's shots are able to arc, curve, and seemingly track targets. ** * : Allows Diend to turn invisible. ** * : Causes two summoned Riders to perform their finishing attacks against one target. ** * : Allows the Diendriver to project a shield. ** * : Creates multiple copies of Diend, with each copy being capable of fighting. Narutaki gives this card to Kaito in the World of Amazon, on the condition that he defeats Decade. ** * : Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Diend Blast.jpg|Diend Blast Neo Blast Card.png|Diend Neo Blast Attack Ride Diend Invisible.jpg|Diend Invisible Neo Invisible Card.png|Neo Invisible Attack Ride Diend Crossattack.jpg|Diend Crossattack Neo Crossattack Card.png|Neo Crossattack Attack Ride Diend Illusion.jpg|Diend Illusion Neo Illusion Card.png|Neo Illusion Attack Ride Diend Barrier.jpg|Diend Barrier Neo Barrier Card.png|Neo Barrier Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Chinomanako Diend In the World of Shinkenger, the Ayakashi Chinomanako steals the Diendriver and uses it to transform into Diend Form. The bullets fired from the pistol turn into eyeballs. To use a Ride Card, Chinomanako places it inside the gun and fires it, with a notable change being the driver's voice being significantly darker. Chinomanako uses Cards which give him the ability to summon monsters from other Kamen Rider Series, namely the Moose Fangire and Eagle Undead. Also noted that different from Kaito, when summoning a copy of a Rider or monster, they would first appear as three separate holograms that scrambles until they combine when several eyeballs emerge and fuse them. Once Chinomanako was destroyed by the teamwork of Decade Complete Form and Shinken Red, Diend reclaimed his Diendriver only after giving back the stolen Ika Origami to Shinken Gold. Finishers Diend or Chinomakano's Diend has several Final Attack Ride cards which he utilizes via the Diendriver. The following finisher attacks are performed through the Diendriver itself. Final Attack Ride Diend.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Diend Final Kamen Attack Form Ride Decade.jpg|Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: Decade : Nine rings of cards showing the previous nine Heisei Riders appear before Diend fires a green and black beam through them and into the enemy. When Diend's Kamen Ride Rider Card used by Decade Complete Form, this card allows Decade to execute an Dimension Shoot-style attack alongside Diend. Dimension Shoot Step 1.png|Dimension Shoot (Step 1: Diend's Rider logo) Dimension Shoot Step 2.png|Dimension Shoot (Step 2: Aiming) Dimension Shoot Step 3.png|Dimension Shoot (Step 3: Nine rings of cards) Dimension Shoot Step 4.png|Dimension Shoot (Step 4: Shooting) Decade Dimension Shoot Step 1.png|Dimension Shoot (Decade Complete Form + Diend) (Step 1: Nine rings of cards) Decade Dimension Shoot Step 2.png|Dimension Shoot (Decade Complete Form + Diend) (Step 2: Shooting) - Complete Form= When used by Diend Complete Form, the Dimension Shoot becomes a stronger version called the , in which Diend shoots a gold beam of energy. Empowered Dimension Shoot Step 1.png|Empowered Dimension Shoot (Step 1: Diend's Rider logo) Empowered Dimension Shoot Step 2.png|Empowered Dimension Shoot (Step 2: Aiming) Empowered Dimension Shoot Step 3.png|Empowered Dimension Shoot (Step 3: Shooting) - Legend Riders= , in which he charges the Blade Blade with electricity and swings it to slash enemy in close range. He can also do as same as Decade does. Diend Edge Step 1.png|Diend Edge (Ver. 1) (Step 1: Blade charge) Diend Edge Step 2.png|Diend Edge (Ver. 1) (Step 2: Horizontal slash) Diend Edge Ver2.png|Diend Edge (Ver. 2) - Kiva= With the Kiva Arrow, Diend performs the , in which the arrow is fired and unfolds before hitting the enemy. Diend Fang Step 1.png|Diend Fang (Step 1: Kiva Arrow pulling) Diend Fang Step 2.png|Diend Fang (Step 2: Hell's Gate opens) Diend Fang Step 3.png|Diend Fang (Step 3: Arrow blast firing) }} }} - Chinomanako Diend= : Nine rings of cards showing Chinomanako Diend's logo appear before he fires a purple and black beam through them and into the enemy. Chinomanako Diend Dimension Shoot Step 1.png|Dimension Shoot (Step 1: Chinomakano Diend's Rider logo rings) Chinomanako Diend Dimension Shoot Step 2.png|Dimension Shoot (Step 2: Shooting) }} Ganbarider The Diendriver is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Giant Diendriver When Kamen Rider Diend was captured by Rider Robo, it also scanned the data of Diendriver and used the components of History Modifying Machine to form a giant-sized Diendriver in its hand. This Diendriver was later taken out from Rider Robo by Kuuga's attack and used by Decade, Gaim and OOO as a bazooka/cannon. Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Diendriver, as well as the Decadriver, K-Touch, and Rider Battle tournament announcer in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, is provided by . DX Diendriver The DX Diendriver has "RIDE" and "FINAL RIDE" sound effects that were never used in the series. Also, the toy cannot read cards, so it changes sound effects depending on how many times it is activated. Due to this, the toy received huge criticism from product consumers. *Once: "KAMEN RIDE" *Twice and thrice: "RIDE" *Fourth: "FINAL RIDE" Complete Selection Modification Packaged with the CSM Decadriver was a slip of paper with Diend's logo and the words "Coming Soon". Later in March of 2015, Bandai has announced that the CSM Diendriver and Belt will be released in Fall 2015. Unlike the DX Diendriver, the CSM Diendriver can read the included rider cards, as well as the ones from the CSM Decadriver. It includes 39 cards which play sound effects when inserted into the device (Mark Okita re-recorded sound effects for many of the cards). The included cards are ones used by Kaito (and Chinomanako) in the show and movies, as well as individual cards of all the riders in Diend's complete form. Both Kimito Totani and Tatsuhito Okuda appeared in a promotional video on Bandai's website showcasing the features of the CSM Diendriver and Diend Belt. DX Neo Diendriver The DX Neo Diendriver features a card reader similar to CSM Diendriver. It was released in Fall 2019. It contains Kamen Ride cards of secondary Heisei Kamen Riders from G3 to Geiz, Diend Complete Form and the Final Forms of main Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Build (which are compatible with the DX Neo Decadriver), as well as Diend's Attack Ride (with "Neo" name on their cards) and Final Attack Ride cards. Notes *Like Kamen Rider Ryuga and his Black Drag Visor, the Diendriver's voice becomes deeper when its user is evil. *The Neo Diendriver has an additional quality not seen on the original version: on its body, the word "DIEND" is engraved on it. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Diendriver Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Decade) Category:Daiki Kaito's treasures Category:Guns Category:Rider Weapon